underhellmodfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Two: The Dead City
This page will be worked on when gameplay comes out. The Dead City 'is the second chapter of Underhell. Currently, we only get to play one part of this Chapter. Except for that single part, we have yet to have been given more info on this Chapter. For now, we only have the following info on the Chapter's plot. Plot The Dead City n\ In the chapter, we get back into the shoes of The Prologue's Jake Hawkfield starting in a dream sequence, we then wake up, finding that Jake is still being interrogated on the events that took place in the U.D.R.C (Underground facility from the Prologue.) We see that Jake is being interrogated by Micheal on these events, and we find that some of Chapter 1's events, specifically the escape with Bryan following Jake's head trauma, was a stress release, induced by a hypnotization method, that Micheal uses, to get details on the underground facility from the Prologue. Though not everything that happened in Chapter 1's story is false, it is nearly all hallucination. The interior of the underground facility in Chapter 1, is in fact, the facility from the prologue. So while the interrogators didn't believe Jake's claims on what happened in the A.R.C , (a.k.a Chapter 1) we find that the information that the interrogators wanted, was Jake's details on the interior of the facility. Which turns out to be the actual interior of the U.D.R.C explored in the prologue. After the interrogation, a jet is heard flying over the city, a officer runs into the interrogation room, claiming that a unknown large aircraft, is flying over the city, (probably crashing). The room shakes and the lights turn off, as all we hear are screams as the only armed officer panics and shoot the others in a crossfire. the lights turn on, and everyone but Jake is dead, except for Micheal, which is later seen escaping in an elevator. The player, (Jake) is then given control. When exiting the room, a TV can be heard with the news. At this point, if the player turns right and looks through the double doors, it is possible to see a flash of electrical sparks (presumably Raito escaping from a second interrogation room). Jake walks to the TV, hearing on the news of reports of armed riots in the streets. There is a window near the TV, if the player looks out the window, they can see multiple cars crashing, and armed civilians running around the streets, while Infected are chasing them. Jake moves to a set of double doors to the right of the TV set, and the second Chapter begins. Gameplay from the first part of the second chapter involves of Jake sneaking his way through the police station, making choices to either follow his Guilt or his Wife. At the end of the first currently playable part of Chapter 2. Jake enters a room, encountering both his Wife and his Guilt. Jake kneels on the floor, screaming, sparks falling all around him, everything in the room flying across the room as if a shock-wave hit. After the screen fades to black, Jake is seen sitting on his knees in the middle of the room. The door behind him is kicked open, and a pair of PMC Soldiers enters the room, aiming their weapons at Jake's back. Jake does nothing but sit there. Then, an electrical spark is seen, and someone wearing a cloaking suit (who appears to be Raito) enters the room. At the same time, Jake gets up, sprints, and jumps through the room's window. The electrical spark is seen again, and Raito walks up to the window, and looks down. Trivia * Currently, Bryan's model is used if you were to noclip to the stairwell after escaping the interrogation room. '< Welcome to Underhell The Arrival > Category:Chapters Category:Unreleased Category:Underhell